Tsundere Cat
by nilimadelmarar
Summary: IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT YOUR FOOD OR ANYTHING, BAKA!, MIAW!. Cerita tentang seekor kucing tsundere dan seorang personifikasi negara yang senang menggoda.


**Tsundere Cat **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I received nothing upon writing this fic. And it's for fan entertainment only.

_World Meeting_ yang entah keberapa kalinya itu tengah memasuki masa istirahat. Maka, seluruh _Nation_ yang ada di ruang rapat segera menghambur keluar, mencari makanan atau pun udara segar. Tidak terkecuali personifikasi negara Jepang, Kiku Honda yang kini tengah duduk manis dengan _bento_ nya. Ya, khusus hari ini dia memang membawa bekal sendiri. Entah mengapa, ia merasa agak malas mencicipi makanan asing.

Kiku membuka kotak makan nya, dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan sumpitnya. Bersiap untuk makan. Ia menatap menunya hari ini; nasi putih hangat, sepotong ikan salmon panggang, telur dadar gulung, sayuran, dan tentunya _umeboshi._ Kiku menganggumi kerja keras adiknya, Sakura yang menyiapkan bekal itu sepagian tadi. Adiknya yang sangat mirip dirinya itu—hingga semua orang berkata bahwa mereka _counterpart _satu sama lain—benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Dan benar-benar cerewet soal menu makannya. Tapi, jika kecerewetan itu menghasilkan bekal yang terlihat enak seperti ini, ia tidak akan protes.

"_Itadakimasu_", bisiknya pelan. Ia menikmati bekal tersebut dengan suka cita. Sakura benar-benar pandai memasak. Salmon yang dimasaknya sama sekali tidak berbau amis. Entah bumbu apa yang dipakai Sakura. Telur dadarnya juga terasa lezat sekali. Entah ini perasaan Kiku saja, atau kah adiknya tambah pintar memasak? Kalau seperti ini, ia akan minta dibuatkan bekal setiap hari. Daripada ia dijejali makanan yang tidak-tidak? _Scone _buatan Arthur, misalnya. Kiku bergidik sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

"_Miaw_", suara itu terdengar dari bawah kaki Kiku. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Seekor kucing berbulu putih dan cokelat, dengan mata hijau yang rasanya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Iris hijau itu melirik kotak bekal Kiku. Yang empunya kotak hanya tersenyum mafhum. Rupanya, kucing ini mengincar ikanku, pikirnya. Faktanya, Kiku sangat lapar sehingga ia tidak akan membagi makanan nya pada siapapun, bahkan kucing sekalipun. Jadi, ia hanya mendiamkan kucing itu, kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Namun, kucing tersebut balas mendiamkan Kiku. Ia kini bermain-main dengan sebatang ranting kecil yang ditemukannya entah dari mana. Ia bermain-main dengan ranting tersebut, mencoba menarik perhatian Kiku, namun tak digubris. Akhirnya, ia hanya berdiri menatap Kiku dan kotak makannya dengan pandangan _mupeng_. Kiku masih tidak menggubris. Ia sibuk dengan sumpit dan kotak bekalnya.

Tapi sesunggunya, Kiku memperhatikan kelakuan kucing itu. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian, namun ketika diperhatikan ia malah menghindar. Pikirannya langsung mengembara ke mana-mana. Perlakuan ini_, tsundere?_ Tapi , mana ada kucing di dunia ini yang _tsundere_? Setahunya semua kucing ini memiliki perilaku yang sama; senang dimanja, mencari perhatian, dan bertingkah laku layaknya putri raja. Itu garis besar kelakuan seluruh kucing di dunia ini. Lagipula, _tsundere_ itu sifat manusia , yang tidak mungkin ada pada makhluk lain.

Tapi kucing ini berbeda. Kiku jadi penasaran, seberapa lama kucing ini akan tetap menungguinya. Ia sengaja memperlambat kecepatan makannya, seolah menggoda kucing tersebut. Dan seakan mengerti maksud perbuatan itu, sang kucing akhirnya berlari menjauh. Namun, dari kejauhan kucing tersebut masih mengamati Kiku, seolah tidak rela Kiku menghabiskan jatah 'makan siang'nya. Ia terus memandangi Kiku, hingga ketika Kiku memandangnya balik, ia malah pergi.

Yang ditinggal malah tertawa, dan menggumam perlahan, "Dasar kucing _tsundere_!".

**OMAKE**

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Pertama, aku tidak mendapatkan makanan, karena seluruh makananku habis di makan oleh si kucing bodoh dari Amerika itu. Kenapa dia harus ada di sini segala, sih! Huh!Kerjaannya _kan_ hanya tidur, makan, dan membuatku kesal. Iya, membuatku kesal jadi salah satu bagian pekerjaan _nya._

Jadilah aku di sini, di taman dekat lokasi _World Meeting._ Mataku mengincari sebuah kotak makanan yang dipegang oleh seorang pemuda Asia. Aku menunggu, dan mengamati. Sialnya, si pemuda ini malah mendiamkanku.

Pada akhirnya aku pergi.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH, MIAW. _IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT YOUR FOOD OR ANYTHING, BAKA_!, MIAW!", teriakku kesal.

"Dasar _tsundere_.", Tama berujar di sampingku dengan wajah datar.

"DIAM KAU, MIAW!"

**A/N:**

Sakura yang dimaksud di cerita ini adalah Nyo!Japan. Tama adalah Neko!Japan. _Bento_ yang dibuat Sakura adalah _Makunouchi Bento_, yang sudah ada sejak jaman Meiji.

Didasarkan pada kisah nyata seekor kucing _tsundere_ di wilayah kampus. Semoga dia makin tsundere, amin xD

R&R?


End file.
